There are many clinical training programs in neonatal-perinatal medicine in the United States, but few offer an intensive laboratory experience in experimental biology and structured training in clinical research and epidemiology. The goal of this postdoctoral program, since its inception in 1977, has been to provide pediatricians and Ph.D. graduates who are interested in developmental medicine with an environment that will permit them to gain the skills necessary for a successful academic career. This is accomplished by the direct association of trainees with established investigators. Both clinical and basic science departments at Yale University are involved with this program including Pediatrics, Genetics, Molecular Biophysics and Biochemistry, Cell Biology, Pathology, and Epidemiology. The extensive laboratory resources of these departments are available to trainees, as are the clinical facilities of the Newborn Special Care Unit, a 49 bed tertiary care center. In addition to an intensive laboratory based research experience, structured course work is available in cell biology, molecular biology and genetics. Trainees who elect to do clinical research are required to take courses in design of clinical trials, statistics and epidemiology. They may also become candidates for the MPH degree at the Yale School of Public Health. Trainees are appointed for three years and must be committed to pursuing a career in academic medicine. M.D. trainees will have completed their residency prior to entering the program. Ph.D. graduates will have a demonstrated interest in developmental biology. After an orientation period, trainees select a preceptor and a research project. Under the direct supervision of the preceptor, they design, perform and report their research. Since 3 years is generally insufficient to establish an independent research career, trainees are encouraged and assisted to apply for funding to extend their research training, and many have done so successfully. This program has now been functioning successfully for over 23 years. Graduates hold academic positions throughout the United States and many have become leaders in perinatal medicine.